


Teach Me How to Dance

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brother/Brother Incest, Curtain Fic, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: У Джоба выпускной, но он совсем не умеет танцевать. Майкл хочет научить брата азам танца.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Michael Bluth, teen!George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/teen!Michael Bluth, teen!Джоб/teen!Майкл
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Teach Me How to Dance

Майкл заканчивал домашнее задание по алгебре, когда над ним пролетел галстук, а следом за ним и ещё два. Майкл оглянулся, чтобы увидеть как Джоб с негодованием скидывает новые туфли и плюхается на свою кровать.

— Тебе помочь? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Майкл, глядя на мучения брата.

— К чёрту, не пойду я на этот выпускной, слишком много мороки, — отозвался Джордж Оскар, понемногу успокаиваясь.

— Перестань, это же такое событие — ты оканчиваешь школу, и перед тобой открываются новые возможности, ты буквально начинаешь новый этап своей жизни, — вдохновенно ответил Майкл, приближаясь к брату.

Джоб вздохнул.

— Не знаю, Майки. Дело ещё и в том… — Джоб замолчал, и Майклу показалось, что тот покраснел.

— Что? — Майкл присел на край кровати брата.

— Многие девушки из параллели хотят, чтобы я потанцевал с ними на балу, но… я не умею танцевать, — последние слова Майкл услышал с трудом, поскольку Джоб упал лицом в подушку.

Майкл поразмыслил немного, с тоской окинув взглядом горы тестов, что ему предстояло сделать к своим экзаменам, но всё же принял решение в пользу брата.

— Вставай, — Майкл несильно пихнул брата в плечо, — Джоб, подъём!

Джоб что-то пробурчал в подушку, но с кровати всё же поднялся.

— В чём дело, Майки? — с упором поинтересовался он, скрестив руки на груди.

Майкл поднял с пола брошенные галстуки и продемонстрировал их брату.

— Какой из них? Серебряный? Или чёрный с отливом? — поинтересовался он, по очереди прикладывая их к груди брата.

— Да, этот, пожалуй, — почти равнодушно отозвался старший брат.

Майкл удовлетворено кивнул, опустил два лишних галстука на кровать и вернулся к Джобу, закинув конец галстука вокруг его шеи и начал неспешно его завязывать.

Джоб уставился на брата с нескрываемым удивлением.

— Майки? Я не уверен, что хочу идти туда, честно… — начало было он, но осекся, встретив решительный взгляд брата.

— Джоб, успокойся. Я собираюсь помочь тебе с твоей проблемой, — Майкл улыбнулся, любуясь проделанной работой.

Его старший брат выглядел потрясающе в этом тёмном костюме. А умело завязанный Майклом галстук лишь добавлял элегантности. Майкл невольно залюбовался и поймал себя на мысли, что он слишком долго молчит, с лёгкой улыбкой глядя на Джоба.

— Потрясающе выглядишь, — пробормотал он, пряча глаза, и удалился в другой угол их комнаты за чем-то.

Джоб счастливо улыбнулся, тронутый комплиментом брата.

Майкл вернулся обратно с их магнитофоном и парой CD-дисков в руках.

— Тебе нужны медленные танцы, правильно? — поинтересовался он, перебирая диски.

Джоб заторможено кивнул, всё ещё не веря тому, что Майкл задумал.

Майкл подключил магнитофон и поставил выбранный диск. Через пару секунд комнату наполнили звуки медленной мелодии.

Джоб прочёл на лице брата промелькнувшее сомнение и сам подошёл к нему вплотную, предлагая свою ладонь.

— Начнём? — поинтересовался он со странной улыбкой.

Майкл едва заметно прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.

— Повторяй за мной, — посоветовал он, — И делай в точности то, что я скажу.

Не прекращая странно улыбаться, Джоб кивнул.

Майкл едва слышно выдохнул, взял ладони Джоба и опустил их себе на талию, а после аккуратно положил свои руки ему на плечи.

Майкл напрягся, когда после этого улыбка Джоба стала казаться ещё более коварной. Майкл сделал шаг назад и вскинул глаза на Джоба, призывая повторить движение, следуя за ним, что Джоб и сделал.

Постепенно они начали двигаться по комнате чуть быстрее и более синхронно. Через минут десять Джобу уже не нужно было смотреть на ноги Майкла, чтобы знать какой шаг и куда он сделает в следующий момент. Он буквально всем телом чувствовал, куда и как двинется его брат.

Они остановились, когда мелодия закончилась, комнату наполнило тишиной. Парни стояли, не спеша отпускать друг друга. Майкл поднял голову и встретился с глазами брата. Он увидел в них нечто нежное и что-то новое, что заставило его на секунду позабыть, как дышать.

— Ты сделал это, Майки, — голос Джоба снизился до шепота, — Ты научил меня танцевать.

Майкл заторможено кивнул и попытался отстраниться от брата, но тот настойчиво притянул его за талию обратно, прижимая ближе к себе.

— Я хочу как-то отблагодарить тебя, Майки. Я могу что-то сделать для тебя? — всё таким же шуршащим шёпотом поинтересовался Джоб, бережно приглаживая сбившиеся во время танца волосы брата.

Майкл нервно сглотнул, всеми силами пытаясь не встретиться глазами с братом, который, кажется, стремился поймать его взгляд.

— Нет, Джоб, что ты, ничего не нужно, — Майкл мягко похлопал брата по плечу и предпринял очередную попытку отстраниться, к его возрастающему волнению, неудачную.

— Нет, Майкл, так не пойдёт. Тебе ведь наверняка нравится какая-то девушка? — Джордж Оскар хитро осклабился, заметив, что Майкл вздрогнул от этого вопроса.

— Нет… Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Майкл изо всех сил старался дышать ровнее, ему начало казаться, что его сердце стучит так громко, что и Джоб слышит его.

— Я же знаю, что ты ещё ни с кем не целовался, Майки, — указательным и большим пальцем он приподнял подбородок Майкла, заставив того встретиться с ним глазами, — Я могу научить тебя.

— Ты можешь научить меня? Я… я не понимаю, Джоб, — Майкл невольно затрепетал, когда заметил, что старший брат не сводит глаз с его губ.

— Запоминай, — едва слышно прошелестел Джоб и припал своими губами к губам Майкла.

Несколько секунд Майкл неподвижно стоял, широко открыв глаза, силясь призвать на помощь остатки здравого разума, но поймав себя на том, что ему это всё же нравится, Майкл закрыл глаза и прижался чуточку ближе, обнимая Джоба за шею.

У Джордж Оскара не было желания напугать брата или вызвать отвращение, поэтому он сперва слегка поцеловал его верхнюю губу и отстранился, проверяя реакцию. Не заметив отпора, лишь подрагивающие ресницы прикрытых век и слегка сбившееся дыхание, Джоб улыбнулся, нежно погладив Майкла по спине, и обхватил своим губами нижнюю губу Майкла, слегка оттянув. В ответ на это Майкл ближе прижался своими бедрами к бедрам брата и уже сам поцеловал его.

Блуты целовались до тех пор, пока на первом этаже не хлопнула входная дверь и не послышался голос Люсилль, интересующийся, готов ли Джоб, поскольку Джордж-старший ждёт его в машине.

Из-за возвращения матери Майкл резко отстранился от Джоба, но тот успел поймать его обратно в свои объятия, мягко поглаживая по спине, приговаривая: «Майки, не волнуйся, я закрыл дверь». Майкл перестал пытаться освободиться и присмирел в руках Джоба. Они стояли какое-то время в полной тишине, прижавшись лбами, Майкл не мог открыть глаза, переживая и смакуя только что полученный опыт.

Стук в дверь и напоминание матери о том, что Джоба ждут, заставил братьев слегка вздрогнуть. Джордж Оскар потерся на прощание своим носом о нос Майкла.

— Мы ещё не закончили, братишка. Нам нужно о многом поговорить сегодня, дождёшься меня, не уснешь? — спросил он, поглаживая ладонь Майкла.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой, не в силах оторвать глаз от старшего брата. Джоб улыбнулся, бережно провёл ладонью по щеке Майкла и вышел из комнаты.

Майкл слушал, как на улице отец завёл мотор машины, и Джоб с родителями уехал в сторону школы, оставив Майкла в полной тишине.

С тоской взглянув на материалы для подготовки к будущим экзаменам, Майкл понял, что сейчас он просто не в состоянии готовиться. Упав на кровать, он обнял подушку и улыбнулся, ведь по возвращению Джоба ждет сюрприз — Майкл собирается признаться, что никакой девушки нет и он влюблен в него, Джоба, подарившего ему столь желанный первый поцелуй.


End file.
